


A canção de amor do bruxo

by Jude_Melody



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Sozinho na pequena casa, Jaskier tentava extrair arte de seu alaúde. Dê um trocado pro seu bardo... Não. Essa música é estúpida. Esqueça, Jaskier. Pense em alguma outra coisa. Pense em mulheres! Mas Jaskier não queria pensar em mulheres.





	A canção de amor do bruxo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fanfic é baseada na série "The Witcher" da Netflix e não possui fins lucrativos.

Jaskier era um homem de princípios. Ou ao menos acreditava que era. Decidira viver uma vida justa e pautada na arte e na ética. E em mulheres, pois mulheres são a mais perfeita forma de arte. Ou ao menos ele pensava que eram. Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Às vezes, as coisas não saíam exatamente como planejara, e ele se percebia escapulindo por uma janela enquanto um marido zangado gritava com a esposa. E ele estava nu. Ele Jaskier, não o marido. E zangado não era bem a palavra. Ensandecido seria uma expressão melhor. Jaskier estava acostumado a fugir de maridos ensandecidos. E fugia quase sempre nu. Um pequeno detalhe.

Jaskier gostava das mulheres. Como gostava! Sua maior paixão depois da música. Afinal, são esses os dois grandes prazeres da vida. Vinho e comida também contam, mas a lista de coisas que conduziam o bardo à felicidade plena era restrita. A música que deleitava seus ouvidos, transportando-o para um mundo etéreo. As mulheres que sorriam, suspiravam, amavam... Seus corpos belos como um alaúde. Jaskier amava tocá-los. Os corpos das mulheres. O alaúde também. E ele pensava nelas. E pensava nas músicas. Ah, sim... Ele realmente amava as mulheres. Pensava nelas porque as amava. E não porque tentasse desviar seus pensamentos de outros... caminhos perigosos...

Não. Definitivamente, Jaskier era um homem másculo. Um macho. Conhecedor dos prazeres do mundo: a música, as mulheres... O quê? Não. Essa sua insistência em pensar em mulheres não tinha nenhuma causa... curiosa. Ele só queria pensar em mulheres. Tinha o direito, não? Mas agora ele também queria pensar em vinho, o vinho barato que descia por sua garganta, embriagando sua sanidade.

Ele não estava pensando em Geralt. Que Geralt? O bruxo. Dê um trocado pro seu bruxo... Cale a boca, Jaskier, seu bêbado! Ele virou a garrafa outra vez. No que estava pensando mesmo? Sim, as mulheres. Não Geralt. As mulheres que amava, mesmo sendo casadas. Não o bruxo. Seu corpo nu escapando por uma janela... O corpo de Jaskier, não o de Geralt! Ah! Essa bebida não serve! Jaskier despejou o restante na pia e se recostou em uma cadeira. Pegou seu fiel alaúde e dedilhou, tentando extrair uma música. O alaúde, seu fiel amigo. Nunca o traía. Dê um trocado pro seu bru... Isso não está bom, Jaskier. Tente de novo.

Certo. Certo. Ele estava pensando em Geralt. Mas era porque Geralt lhe devia uma grana. Vamos lá, depois de todos os perigos que passara ao lado do bruxo, bem que merecia uma recompensa, não é? Dê um trocado pro seu bardo, ó querido bruxo, ó querido bruxo. Sim, isso estava bom. Jaskier queria mais um gole de vinho, mas despejara tudo na pia. Continuou cantando. Dê um trocado pro seu bardo, ó querido bruxo! Querido?! Não, não. Não é isso que você está pensando! É querido... querido amigo, é claro. Ele e Geralt eram amigos. É. Ele acreditava que sim... Jaskier acreditara que sim.

As palavras cruéis ainda ressoavam em sua cabeça. Tudo bem que Jaskier era inconveniente às vezes. E medroso. E tagarela. Mas precisava toda aquela maldade, aquela frieza? Dê um trocado pro seu bardo... Não. Essa música é estúpida. Esqueça, Jaskier. Pense em alguma outra coisa. Pense em mulheres! Mas Jaskier não queria pensar em mulheres. Ele só queria pensar em Geralt. E no corpo nu. O corpo de Geralt, não o de Jaskier.

Misericórdia, seu bardo inútil! Veja como está bêbado! É a bebida, é claro. A bebida está te fazendo ter esses pensamentos insanos. Você não começou a beber porque já estava pensando em Geralt! Começou? Ah... Assim as coisas ficam complicadas. Está bem, ele estava pensando em Geralt. Estava pensando no bruxo. Mas sem nudez. A nudez veio depois da bebida! Hum, não dizem que a bebida nos faz revelar nossos mais profundos segredos? Oh, céus...

Não. Não podia ser. Jaskier era um homem másculo! Gostava de mulheres! “Você pode gostar dos dois”, disse uma vozinha em sua mente. Não podia ser. Não podia! Mas era. Jaskier estava bêbado e solitário. À merda com seus pensamentos másculos! Ele tinha princípios. Ele não ia mentir para si mesmo! Ele...

Estava apaixonado pelo bruxo.

Jaskier pigarreou e ajeitou o alaúde em seus braços. Não sabia o que tocar. Sentia falta de Geralt, mas ainda estava triste. E, de qualquer modo, nunca funcionaria. Geralt não gostava dele. Talvez nem mesmo como amigo; que dirá como amante. Deixou os dedos seguirem o movimento que quisessem. E eles tocaram a mesma maldita música. Dê um beijo neste bardo, ó querido bruxo, ó querido bruxo!

Jaskier enrubesceu, não sabia se pelo vinho ou pela música. Tentou outra vez. Dê um beijo neste bardo, ó querido bruxo! Sim, ele havia gostado. Era um verso bom. E era bom porque era bom, não porque Jaskier estivesse bêbado e um pouco fora do juízo. Mas ele queria mais... Lambeu os lábios.

Dê um orgasmo a este bardo, ó lindo deus bruxo, ó lindo deus bruxo! O que é isso, Jaskier?! Tenha modos. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira. Felizmente, ninguém ouvira. Ninguém tinha interesse nas músicas daquele bardo. Jaskier suspirou. Se Geralt ouvisse alguma daquelas músicas... Jaskier estaria morto!

Mas ele já não estava um pouquinho morto agora? Ali, sozinho naquela casa escura e fria. Bêbado. Sem mulher. E sem Geralt.

Dê o amor a este bardo, ó vale abundante, ó vale abundante! Traga a ele esse bruxo do peito gigante! Misericórdia, isso estava péssimo! E ele não dissera “peito”. Não, não era possível. Seu sentimento por Geralt não era carnal, apesar de Geralt ser belo, corajoso e ter uma voz grave e inebriante... Certo, não era _apenas_ carnal. Jaskier também amava Geralt como um amigo, um companheiro, alguém em quem confiava. Talvez ele não desejasse apenas o prazer. Talvez buscasse algo mais romântico e sublime... como o mundo etéreo ao qual a música o transportava.

Dê seu amor a este bardo, ó humilde bruxo, ó humilde bruxo... Não. Ainda não estava certo. Jaskier esfregou os olhos, que lacrimejavam. O amor não era de Geralt. Era apenas dele.

_Aceite o amor deste bardo, ó bruxo das artes, ó bruxo das artes._

_Ô, ô._

_Tome o desejo deste bardo, cujo coração arde!_

Jaskier dedilhava o alaúde, cantando a plenos pulmões. Não importava. Não havia ninguém para ouvi-lo. Jaskier estava bêbado. E solitário.


End file.
